The Clique: PS I loathe You
by Fab.Cookie
Summary: The PC is going back to BOCD, or most of them anyway, one of the member's lives is about to change forever... review and i'll write more!


**"Ehmagawd, Kuh-laire!" shouted Massie Block as she tossed her thin egg white remote on her purple duvet clad bed in fustration. "Stawp looking at your phone every five seconds, will you? In case you forgot, tomorrow we go back to BOCD with new refound confidence, we canNOT go naked, therefore, we **_**need**__** some ah-mazing kick butt oulfits!" Massie cringed when she said B-OCD, it was just another way for Gawd to cruley remind her that she STILL had much work to do to make sure she had her popularity back after the Briarwood boys had stolen it. Claire Lyons looked up from her ah-noying phone and ran her hands through her new blond layers, au courtise of Massie (and Jakkob of course.) "Sorry, it's just that-" Her blue eyes filled with tears, "Cam hasn't called me or IMed me ever since that text a few days ago, i'm starting to think that it was a joke, or a dare, or a-" Massie held her chanel palm conditioned hand in front of Claire's face. "E-nouf! Kuh-laire, Cam ah-bviously wants you back, you can keep thinking it was a prank, aaaand wear a trashy oulfit to school tomorrow, oooor, you can keep thinking it was a prank, and wear an ah-dorable oulfit to school tomorrow, so, what's it gonna' be?" Claire sniffled and wiped her nose with her wrist. "I guess maybe if I had a cute oulfit tomorrow, it could influence Cam's desicion," she mumbled. "Duhhhh," Massie said as she rolled her eyes. All of a sudden, a knock on the door caused both girls to whip their heads around. "Knock-knock," said Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory (A.K.A the Pretty Comittee) as they let themselves in. "Heeeeey Mass!" squealed Alicia as she and the PC hugged Massie and Claire. "Hey, Leesh," sighed Massie. "What's up?" asked Dylan as she plopped herself onto Massie's bed and popped open a bag of Lays. Massie directed her glare towards Claire and said, "Can we puh-lease just focus on oulfits, I already feel like i'm on the Opreah Winefrey show." "Why, what happend?" asked Kristen. "Nothing," Claire said quickly. "Mass is right, lets focus on oulfits." Massie finally smiled and turned towards her maniquein, it wore a Stella McCartney pink stitched tank and a off the shoulder silk poncho type coverup, along with a pair of True Religions. "I'm just missing oneeee more thing," called Massie as she looked for the perfect footwear. Her eyes scanned the wide variety and finally landed on a pair of knit BCBG fur stitched heeled boots. Massie slipped them on the maniquein and beamed. "Rate it." The PC scanned the oulfit for a moment. "Nine-point-four." blurted Alicia with total certaincy. "Ah-greed," echoed the girls. Massie noticed Claire hadn't responded, her eyes were still glued to her phone, but she decided to let it go, she had her other fashion goddess friends to help her. "What would make it a nine-point-seven?" she questioned, hands on her hips. Kristen tapped her ultra white arcyle teeth, "I think it depends on how you wear your hair," she said slowly, seriously mulling it over. "Any ideas?" Dylan asked through a mouthful of chips. "Ew!" Massie laughed. "Well, that brings me to my big surprise," said Massie extra loudly, so that even Claire looked up. Massie slowly unwrapped her silk Gucci Hair wrap, letting her new short japenese permed highlighted hair tumble a little past her shoulders. "Ehmagawd!" squealed the PC in delight. "You look ah-maaaazing," gushed Alicia. Massie grinned. "Wow, Massie, you look great," said Claire, her eyes wide with sincerety. "Thanks, I would've showed you, but I wanted it to be a surprise," said Massie. Suddenly, Massie's phone vibrated. Massie looked shocked as she read the message. **_

_**CAM FISHER: HEY MB, I**_

_**REALLY NEED 2 TALK 2 U.**_

_**MASSIE: WHEN???**_

_**CAM: NOW.**___

**"Ehmagawd!" screamed the PC as Massie read the message out loud. Massie slowly lifted her eyes, ignoring everyone elses eyes but Claires, "Aw-nestly Kuh-laire, if he wants you back, why doesn't he talk to you himself?" Claire shrugged and looked absentmindly out the window. Massie looked down at her phone and said, "He wants me to meet him at Starbucks, like, **_**right now." **_**"****Ehmagawd!" screamed the PC again. "SHHHHHH," Massie tilted her head towards Claire. Alicia flipped her dark wavy hair and said "Don't worry Claire, Cam is probably too ashamed to face you himself, he prob just wants Massie to help him think of a plan to get you back." Claire burst into tears, "But it was ME who spied on him, it was me who questioned him, it was ME who betrayed him!" tears were rolling down her pale cheeks. Massie rested a palm on Claire's shoulder, "Don't worry C, i'll go find out," she waved her phone for emphesis. On her way out the door, Massie shot her friends a take-care-of-her look, they nodded in agreement.**

**Hopefully, this would all clear up. Hopefully........**

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

**Massie slowly walked ino the Starbucks, the smell of cappicino instantly filling her small ski jump nose. "Massie," a familiar warm voice called out softly. She turned around and saw Cam, "Hey Cam," Massie said coldly, folding her arms across her chest. Part of her was mad at Cam for making Claire such a terrible mess, but most of her loathed him because he was Derrington's best friend. Ever since the PC had gotten caught spying on the boy's ESP class, all Heck was unleashed, fighting, trying to make each other jealous, etc. The fights had mainly been between Cam and Claire, and Massie and Derrington. And even though Massie had won the fight, and the boys were stuck in reject trailers, she couldn't help feel a ping of sadness in her heart, why was that? "What do you want Fisher? If you want to talk about Claire, go find her yourself, i'm in no mood." said Massie. Cam sighed and led Massie over to a table and motioned for her to sit as he did. She sat down slowly when she saw the pleading lookon Cam's face. He inhaled and said, "This isn't about Claire, that's my problem to deal with, I need to talk to you about Derrington." Massie's eyes narrowed hatefully, she glared at him and said, "THIS is what you made me come for? To talk about a doof in shorts? Why in the W-O-R-L-D would I want to talk about him?!" A few people looked their way, but Massie didn't care, she ignored them and focused on the conversation. Cam ran his hands through his wavy brown hair, "we need to talk about him because this fighting between you two HAS to stop, everyone thinks so, and since you two won't take care of it, someone has to help you." He looked toward the door where a blond haired, brown eyed, good looking boy was walking their way, Massie's heart popped. Derrington. "Hey dude! why the HECK did you want to meet in a COFFEE SHOP?" asked Derrington, his eyes wondered around and landed on Massie, he became still. "Don't tell me SHE'S out waitress?" he smirked. Massie opend her mouth to say something smug, but Cam beat her to it, "I invited her." He sighed when he saw the look of disbeleif on Derrington's face and said, "The fighting has to stop, everyone thinks so, so why won't you two just TALK to each other?" Derrington smirked again, "I'm sure she would rather spy on one of my classes to find out what i'm thinking." Suddenly, rage filled Massie like a bottle of shaken Perrier. She pushed her chair aside and stood, and shouted, not caring if she was attracting more attention than Britney, "Well even If I didn't, it's not like you were going to tell me! You just paraded around the school telling EVERYONE BUT ME that you had a problem, if ANYONE should be mad, it's ME! You NEVER talked to me! You made me feel like an LBR! You don't care about me anyway! You just care about how bad you wanna' make me look!" Massie squinted her eyes and puffed fumes from her nose angerly. Derrington actually looked taken back for a second. Cam was the first one to speak again, "You guys please, just talk it out, everyone's tired of the fighting," he pleaded. "Oh yeah, I wouldn't want to ruin the soccer boys' PERFECT life!" said Massie. She thought she saw Derrington chuckle, but she didn't know, or care, not anymore. "It's not just me, your friends think so too , Josh was talking to Alicia, and she and the rest of your friends agreed that the fighting between you two was getting annoying." said Cam. Massie was shocked, her friends were annoyed too? And they didn't tell her! She shook her head slowly and looked out the window, "It seems like everyone is turning on me these days," she said softly. "No one's turning on you," said Cam. "it's just that-" "I have to go," Massie bolted out the door faster than a bull, a sad, heartbroken bull.**

**-CHAPTER THREE- **

**"OMG Massie, what happend?" asked Alicia when she saw Massie's flushed cheeks and wet eyes. "Are you ok?" asked Kristen.**

**"She's ah-bviously nawt," Dylan rolled her eyes at Kristen. Claire was silent, looking at Massie intently. Massie folded her arms across her chest, "Why don't YOU tell ME what's going on? Since when do you tell the boys stuff before you tell ME?" she demanded. Alicia nervously twisted her hair into a chingon, Dylan examined her curly red hair, Kristen smoothed out the wrinkles in her blouse, Claire just looked....confused. Claire was the first to speak, "What are you?-" "RELAX Kuh-laire, it had nuh-thing to do with you, and eh-very-thing to do about how you guys think how ah-nnoying I am," Massie said cooly. Alicia spoke next, "Massie, it's nawt that we think YOUR'RE ah-nnoying, it's this whole stupid fight you've gawt going with Derrington," she said nervously. "Well, then, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Massie screeched. Dylan pushed herself up and tossed her thick red curls aside, "We tried! I mean how ah-nnoying did you think it felt to have to stand behind you and deal with a fight that has nuh-thing to do with us?" "Puh-lease! You were in that bomb shelter spying, you used it to get your "boyfriends", you have just as much to do with it as I did!" screamed Massie. "Um, wrong, SOME OF US," Kristen pointed to herself, Alicia, Dylan, and Claire "weren't lip-kissing Skye Hamiltons butt, just to get what we wanted re-mem-ber? That was ALL you!" said Kristen. "Puh-lease," Massie rolled her eyes, "none of you are exactly what I call saints." "You know what? i'm out of here," Alicia grapped her Fendi tote bag and staunterd off, on her way out, she said, "And i'm going to hang with the BRIARWOOD BOYS!" "Me too," said Dylan taking her Louis Vuitton clutch. Kristen lifted her Lacoste beach tote, "third," she said and walked out. Massie turned and glared at Claire, "Lemme guess, you had nothing to do with it right?" she asked flatly. "Massie, you know I would never gossip behind your back, you know me better than-" Claire's vibrating phone interuppted, she checked it, "It's Alicia, she said she's....meeting up with the....guys and Cam....wants to see me," she stammerd. "Just go," Massie said turning away. "I don't have to if you dont-" "JUST GO!" Claire regretfully stomped off. Massie fell face down on her purple duvet, why did everything happen to her? She felt like each one of her friends had punched her in the stomach on their way out the door. She sniffled and turned so she lay on her back. Suddenly, Massie knew what she needed to do. First she took a three hous nap till eight and woke up and packed all her suitcases. She speed dialed Derrington her way out the door. "Hullo?," a curious voice answerd. "It's Massie, don't say anything and don't hang up, I just called to let you know that i'm on the way to the airport so I can start a new life in Paris, so I won't be in your hair anymore." Massie hung up before Derrington could utter a response. She texted the PC the exact same thing**

**Once Issac had taken her too the airport, his eyes were doubtful, "Are you sure your parents said it was ok with your parents said you could go with Alicia to visit her cousins in SPAIN? On a SCHOOLNIGHT?" Massie rolled her eyes, "Relax Issac, i'll be home tomorrow", she lied. She stepped out and wave good-bye. Massie hurried because her flight left at 9:15, she tried to imagine her faboo new life in Paris, she'd get into an ultra exclusive boarding school, and she'd become the beutiful american alpha, she'd pay for all this with her Visa, of course, because her parents wouldn't just let her die in Paris all alone. She applied a quick swipe of vanilla toffee Glossip Girl. Massie spotted her plane and was just about to get on when- "MASSIE!" Massie turned around and saw Claire running towards her, the PC and Derrington, Cam, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurely, and Chris Plovert hurrying behind her. "Massie, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked Alicia, her eyes filled with fear. "You're nawt seriously LEAVING are you?" asked Dylan.**

**"This is a joke, right?" asked Derrington, he actually looked worried. "No, it's nawt," she replied coldly and walked a few more steps toward her plane. Massie heard more steps follow her and whipped around to find herself face to face with Claire. The others lagged several feet behind. "Mass, please don't do this, don't run away from your problems, it's nawt healthy, don't leave us," whimperd Claire. All of a sudden, in front of everyone, Massie burst into tears, "You don't know how hard it is, I have no idea how to control my life, I keep getting tangled in problems, everyone keeps betraying me, my life is falling apart!" she cried. "I can't handle this anymore, it's just nawt worth it," Massie sniffled. "you're wrong Mass, you can't handle this ALONE, but you have us, we'll help you, don't just give up!" pleaded Claire. Massie felt like exploding, this was all just so hard, like deciding between an Ella Moss cashmere sweater and a Prada handbag, even though she could always have both, but nawt in this case. She hugged Claire and allowed herself to cry for five more minutes. When they pulled apart, Massie sighed, "I'm sorry C, but I need to go somewhere else," she saw Claire's mouth hang open and sniffed, "I'm sorry, but, an alpha like me was meant to enjoy life." Massie took one last look at everyone and boarded the plane. she could hear the voices of protest from outside and she could see the shocked faces through the window. Massie just closed her eyes and told herself that there was a much more highly alpha life waiting for her in Paris, after a few hours, Massie even started to beleive it...**

**-CHAPTER 4 :CLAIRE:-**

**Claire stood there, motionless, Massie Block was gone, forever? Why her? Why now? As if she didn't have enough problems. And sure enough, Cam was walking towards her. "Hey, Claire, so um, did Massie leave like....forever?" Cam asked shyly. "YES! She did! And you know what? It's ALL your fawlt!" Claire pointed at Cam. The others gasped. "Why would it be MY fault?!" screeched Cam. "Be-causeeee, it was YOUR idea to get Massie and Derrick to meet! If it wasn't for you, Massie would never had lawst her temper, you would have never told her that the fight was getting ah-nnoying to all of us, and she NEVER WOULD HAVE LEFT!" screamed Alicia suddenly catching on. "WHOAH, whoa, whoah," said Josh holding his hands up. "Massie had a right to know, none of us could take the fight any longer without our heads exploding!" Alicia shot Josh a look of disbeleif and shock, she was clearly hurt that Josh was choosing bro-mance over romance. "WHAT does it even matter? Massie is gone," snapped Derrington, "I miss her already." Everyone looked at Derrington in shock. "WHAT?" he demanded. "Um, dude, I thought you hated her," snickerd Kemp. "How could anyone hate Mass, she's perfect x100," said Kristen, Dylan rolling her eyes in agreement. Claire's stomach felt like one of the huge pretzels that venders sold on the side of the street, twisted and unsettling. Tears rolled down her eyes, "I knew we shouldn't have gotten mad at Massie, she was ah-bviously hurt by US, so technically, it's all of our faults." Everyone looked down at the airports smooth gold floors, to ashamed to agree. "I can't help feeling as if it's mostly my fault though," sighed Derrington. "I mean, I was SO jealous that Massie was dumping me for some older guy at Skye's party last season, and I....I.... I don't know, I wanted to ruin her life, I guess, but..... it's kinda' fifty fifty right now, I hate her, but I miss her." Dylan looked at him in shock, "THAT'S why your mad at Massie? Because you think she blew you off for Chris Abely? Your wro-" "UGH, you guys are like a couple of crazy last minute Christmas shoppers, chasing a Gucci handbag that's already been bought! What happend at Skye's party is SO last season, where it be-lawngs, CAN WE JUST FOCUS on how to get massie back?" interuppted Alicia. Claire's eyes lit up, "Yes!" Everyone grinned at Alicia, except Josh, which Alicia obviously noticed because she stared at him a few more moments. "Lemme call Massie," Alicia waved her iphone around and held it to her gold hooped ear. "Ugh! Voicemail!" Tears welled up in Claire's eyes. She sat down and brought her knees to her chest and smiled softly, "I remember when I first met Massie, I thought she was a monster, so much has changed my life, but thanks to her, in a good way."**


End file.
